Twin's Love
by Wonderland Kaoru
Summary: This is my first Ouran fanfiction. There will be yaoi! Consider yourself warned! After an early morning and brotherly love "slip-up" Hikaru finds that he is dangerously attracted to Kaoru. Does Kaoru feel the same? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Hikaru's Early Morning**

Hikaru rolled over as the morning sun interrupted his sleep. He blinked a little letting his eyes adjust to the dimly lit room.

"I should've known better than to sleep facing the window…" he mumbled to himself rubbing his eyes.

He turned over pulling the covers over his head to try to get a little more sleep, waking up early in the morning was certainly not on his favorite things to do list. It was no good. He just couldn't drift off. He opened his eyes; the dark provided by the covers soothed them from the unforgiving intensity of the sun. The only thing he could make out in the darkness was the form of his little brother.

Hikaru watched as Kaoru's back slowly rose and fell with the steady breathing of deep sleep. He became jealous – why should his twin be able to sleep so peacefully while he lay here so… bored. The thought quickly disappeared as an idea formed in his mind. He scooted closer to the middle of the bed and grinned as he raised an index finger. He started at the base of his twin's neck and ran it lightly down his spine.

The older twin let out a small involuntary laugh as Kaoru shivered in his sleep. However, this was not enough to wake his sleeping twin, much to his dismay. He did it again, but this time he pressed a bit harder with the pad of his finger. Kaoru elicited the same response, only this time he issued a small moan.

Hikaru suddenly had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach; it felt much like a jolt. A series of extremely graphic images ran through his mind involving Kaoru and himself and a locked door. He shook his head trying to erase those scary, horrifying, but at the same time exciting thoughts. They only participated in the "brotherly love style" for their guests.

This thought calmed his jolting stomach and he sat up to look at the clock. It was only a couple of minutes before their maids would be coming in to wake them. He nudged Kaoru's back.

"Kaoru… Kaoru…" he called softly.

The younger twin groaned and ignored him. This did not please Hikaru, so he bent down over his twin and blew lightly into his ear. Kaoru jerked into a sitting position out of his half-wake state.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around him and ruffled his hair, "Time to wake up sleepy head."

"You're usually the sleepy head," Kaoru yawned gripping his brother's arms.

Hikaru smiled and a thought ran through his mind _Kaoru is so cute_…. He shook his head. _That's like thinking I'm cute_!

As those thoughts rattled through his mind he wasn't paying attention and he suddenly felt something jab him in the side. He jumped away and dove under the covers. The next thing he knew his twin was bursting out laughing.

"You poked me!" he accused.

Kaoru smirked pointing at him with the culprit of his sudden dive, "You weren't paying attention Hikaru."

"You're going to get it now Kaoru!" Hikaru grinned darkly as he pulled himself out of the covers. He jumped with the pile of covers and wrapped his little brother tightly in them. Kaoru tried to resist, but it was no use, in seconds he was completely invisible under the covers.

"Hiiiikaaaaruuuu!!!!" Kaoru's whining voice was muffled under the layers, "Let me out!"

"Oh I don't know if I could find you under all those covers Kaoru!" the older twin teased and started poking the covers in random places.

A pathetic whine issued from underneath. If it were possible his grin grew even larger, but he decided to go to his little brother's rescue.

"Aw, it's okay Kaoru! I'll save you!" the older twin started removing the cover layers.

A soft knocking came from their door, but it was ignored by the twins who were both enjoying their little game (though Kaoru probably wouldn't admit it.)

"Young Masters! Breakfast is…" the twin girl maids had come in to an interesting sight. Hikaru was half naked and stripping covers off a lump in the bed with a half-laughing, half perverted look on his face. They sighed, "Ready."

"Okay, okay we'll be there in a minute!" Hikaru sounded slightly irritated, as he did with anyone else (besides Kaoru) before he had his breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I didn't expect to get responses so quickly!

I will try to respond to all reviews positive and negative!

Jewel Flower – Thank you! I will defiantly continue

SuikaChan555 – Thank you! Yes, I couldn't pass up a tickle fight.

This chapter is a bit longer than the first and Hikaru makes a move.

**Chapter Two – A Brotherly Love Slip Up**

**~Ouran Academy~**

A couple hours later the twins were walking down the hall to their homeroom class. The girls waved and greeted them as they passed in the hallway. Deciding to make them squeal and to try and draw in more customers, they planned an early morning brotherly love act. Kaoru glanced Hikaru's way making sure that he was ready, before he stumbled. His foot slid and his knee collided with the floor.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru knelt down to aid his fallen brother leaning in close to him, "Are you alright Kaoru?"

"I tripped…" Kaoru's golden eyes brimmed with tears. The girls had gathered around them. Some of them were sincerely worried, while others merely wanted a chance to see if any "forbidden love" would happen between them. They knew this and that is why when their constant questions of Kaoru's little accident rang through their ears the twins ignored them. Hikaru wondered if he wouldn't have shouted his brother's name as soon as he fell if they knew which one of them had actually fallen. He doubted it.

"It's okay Kaoru. I'll help you," He pulled him to his feet, but Kaoru sighed and swayed into his chest grabbing onto the lapels of his blazer and burying his face.

"Hikaru…." He mumbled his cheeks flushed and he gazed up into his brother's eyes, "Is it okay if I lean on you like this… just for a little while?"

"Nonsense," his twin scoffed and sighed.

Hikaru slid his hands onto his brother slowly – for the girls' benefit was the mantra in his head as he did so. He brushed against Kaoru's spine causing him to jerk a little which he found amused him to no end. Kaoru was so sensitive.

He then lifted his blushing brother and started to carry him away. The girls let out an up roaring scream of their approval.

"If you want to see how Kaoru is doing, check by Music Room 3 after school today!" Hikaru called.

It was only oh so easy. Kyoya would have to thank them later for their advertisement. He was sure there were at least five new girls that surrounded them.

"Is your knee ok?" Hikaru whispered.

Kaoru nodded, but as they came to their classroom Hikaru passed it. He carried him into the bathroom and set Kaoru gently down on the counter.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru grabbed his leg, "I told you I was-"

He rolled his pants' leg up causing Kaoru to wince.

"I knew it. You slipped on accident before you could land without banging your knee," he said softly. Kaoru's knee was somewhat red and there would probably be a bruise later.

"It's no big deal…" Kaoru said shrugging.

Hikaru's heart started to ache. His twin was in pain and no matter how much he wished it, he could not share in it or even better, to take it away from him.

Before he knew what he was doing, he bent down and kissed the injured knee, "Better?"

"Better," Kaoru laughed.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Kaoru reassured taking Hikaru's head into his hands and leaning it against his own forehead, "You know I'd tell you anything… well if you didn't know what I was already thinking first."

Hikaru felt Kaoru's breath against his face. It was warm and smelled like their breakfast. The combination of this, the touch of his hands, his words, the kiss on his knee… all left Hikaru a bit dizzy.

"You know this is a bit backwards….." he said smiling.

"Huh?" Kaoru's confusion reflected in his eyes.

He gently grabbed Kaoru's chin with one cupped hand. His other hand moved to Kaoru's shoulder pressing him against the hard tiled wall as he leaned closer over the counter. His heart thumped steadily in his chest.

His gaze moved to Kaoru's eyes. He wondered what reaction he would receive. His twin's eyes were wide, but they didn't carry fear- it was more surprise than anything. This relieved him somewhat.

Hikaru tilted his chin up slightly, Kaoru complied without resistance. He was making it so easy. Maybe he had wanted him to do this….. Was all his brotherly love acting, the feelings he expressed… real? At this he thought his heart skipped a beat. He felt he couldn't breathe again until he had a little taste.

"H-Hikaru……" Kaoru whispered just as their lips brushed.

Then it was over. Just hearing his name being called caused Hikaru to regain his senses. He dropped his brother's chin and leaped away from him. He retreated near the bathroom's stalls gripping one of the doors for support. What had he almost done? He knew it was wrong. It was defiantly wrong. He couldn't drag his twin down like that. He needed time to think. He couldn't even look at Kaoru as he ran towards the door.

"Wait Hikaru!" Kaoru tried to grab for him, but missed.

"I-I'm sorry!" He stammered as he left his brother behind.

The pace of this one was a bit slower than the first chapter, though Hikaru doesn't seem to be wasting any time. I'm trying to keep them as in character as possible. I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3 Class

Wow! I've gotten so many reviews!!!! Thank you so much!! I would've had this chapter up sooner, but only part of it I had prewritten and it needed some major revising. I've also been putting together a slideshow for a panel.

**Jewel Flower** – You are the first to review again! Thank you! I'll try to keep it at this pace.

**Real Heroes Never Die** – Hikaru is the more rash of the two and more likely to act on a whim. Yes, the poor guy is pretty confused.

**ILuvHikaruandKaoru** – I'm going to try to finish the story before classes start again otherwise my updating will be slow.

**LoneWolf3** – Thank you! I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I've got a bad habit of making short chapters.

**TokyoHana** – Thank you for the nice comments. You should post your story! I'd defiantly check it out. I try to read all the fanfiction I can about the twins.

**Xxsensual-seductionxX** – Thank you! Yeah the fangirls annoy me too

~The first person in a review to tell me both the name and from what piece of literature the poem Kaoru partly recites gets major kudos and the next chapter dedicated to them.~

**Chapter Three – Class **

Hikaru could've called for the car saying that he had fallen ill, but he figured that would have made a scene. Nobody needed to know that there was something happening. Kaoru would just follow him home anyway, and then he would have to face him immediately. This he could not handle at the moment. He would face Kaoru at the end of the day.

Slipping into the homeroom class, he realized how little that he had missed. He decided to busy himself so nobody would notice the burning red face that he was sure he had. He produced his Gameboy from his pocket and started to play it. It wasn't long before he was interrupted.

"Hey what's wrong Hikaru?" a familiar female's voice asked.

He glanced up and Haruhi stood in front of his desk with a worried look on her face, "Are you okay? Where's Kaoru?"

Hikaru fought for his voice and some kind of words to say, but he was failing. He wasn't sure if he would be capable of speech ever again after what his lips had almost done….

She wouldn't wait long for an answer. He had to think of something.

"Good morning Haruhi!" Kaoru popped up behind her waving to her cheerfully with a large smile spread across his face.

Hikaru was surprised, more like amazed, that Kaoru had come to his rescue. He didn't deserve it. He deserved to be left there looking stupid after leaving him alone.

"Good morning..." Haruhi responded eyeing both twins suspiciously obviously waiting for them to do something mischievous.

Kaoru bowed gentlemanly and held his hand out, "Shall I escort you to your seat?"

"I think I can find it myself," Haruhi rolled her eyes as she sat down in her normal spot in the desk between them.

Kaoru sat down at his own desk stealing glances towards Hikaru which he did not return. He was too afraid of what he might see.

…

As the first couple of hours whittled by Hikaru had lost what little patience he claimed to own. He couldn't take it anymore. He sideway glanced at his little brother (when he was sure he wasn't looking) swearing he was just seeing what "he was up to".

Kaoru was leaning his head on his hand staring off somewhere above the board where the teacher was teaching something, it didn't really matter to him at the moment. He was leaning over his book and scribbling his pencil in random sweeps an inch or so above it. Hikaru knew this position and motion all too well – Kaoru was bored.

His yearn for Kaoru had seemingly subsided. Hikaru breathed in relief. He decided to chalk it up to lack of sleep, stress, and doing way too many brotherly love acts. Which made him wonder why he had a lack of sleep and stress in the first place?. He decided to blame it on the last couple tests in their foreign language class. He was studying the language of love after all. He hoped Kaoru would understand.

That's when he realized he had been staring at Kaoru this entire time. He tried to look away, but it was too late. His twin caught his eye.

Hikaru gave him an apologetic look and mouthed "I'm sorry" to him. Kaoru tossed him a pouty look, but it changed to a small smile.

Hikaru had to wonder why Kaoru was smiling at him. Was he accepting his apology? He sure hoped so. He decided to give his little brother a big grin. Kaoru silently laughed at him.

"Hitachiin Hikaru? Would you like to read out the next poem?" the teacher asked trying to look at both twins at once so that she would not be incorrect.

Hikaru had no idea where they we're in the book. He started randomly flipping through pages when Kaoru stood up for him. He held up his book and started –

`Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe.

"Very good Hikaru," the teacher sounded thoroughly impressed as Kaoru sat back down. He sent his twin a wink. Hikaru knew what it meant. He would have to help his twin with every math and physics problem on his homework tonight.

"Now Kaoru would you like to explain what kind of poem this is?" the teacher now looked his way.

Hikaru sat there a moment. He had no idea what his brother had just said. Plus he wasn't good at that "poetry stuff." He slowly stood up and said quietly, "Er… I'm not feeling very well…."

_No_, _that was too harsh_. _How did Kaoru do this_? He put on his best "Kaoru-catcher face" and tried again more soft toned, "I think I need to go to the nurse."

"Kaoru?" Kaoru asked. _Too soft-spoken brother, too soft. _

Kaoru left his seat to come put his arm around Hikaru's shoulder. _Wrong_. _He should be trying to support me_. _Or that's what I would do anyway_. He also noticed that they had gained the attention of the entire class, especially the girls. He was sure that this would earn them even more points than earlier for the simple reason of them interrupting class.

Hikaru leaned his face against Kaoru's shoulder, "Oh Hikaru.."

The smell and feel of his twin hit him and the strange feeling from earlier was settling in his stomach again. It made it ten times worse to act as the uke in this state. He let out a pathetic groan like he had a stomach ache. Though there was an ache, it wasn't of the painful kind.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" Kaoru shifted his feet to support his twin's weight, "Do you have a stomach ache again?"

Hikaru only nodded. Kaoru took his hand and without getting the teacher's permission, the twins left the classroom.

Well the chapter was a little bit longer this time! Sorry if it seemed a little random because it kind of did to me….but now they are alone which was what I was aiming for.

I want to thank all those who reviewed me again and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!


	4. Chapter 4 Confession

Oh gosh, I hope I didn't get too random again….Hikaru's got a weird train of thought in here that is mostly drabble. I was planning to head in a different direction with this chapter at first, but I decided on this.

Thank you to all my reviewers! – go-play-in-traffic, HitachiinOtaku, stallion14, and Panda's Forever Yeah

Oh yes, Jewel Flower was the first to name the poem from the last chapter and where it came from. It is Jabberwocky from the Through the Looking Glass story. This chapter is dedicated to Jewel Flower! I hope you enjoy!

(Note: Jabberwocky is a nonsense poem. It meant nothing to Hikaru when he heard Kaoru read it, so if he would have said nothing then he would have been correct.)

**Chapter Four – Confession**

The twins walked in silence down the hall holding hands as they did when they were children. He thought that it was nice and wanted to do so more often; it seemed to calm his nerves a bit. As they were coming near the end of the hallway Hikaru slowed his pace, he didn't want their quiet walk to end.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru broke the silence and he stopped.

"Let's go to the second library," Hikaru said, "Hardly anyone's in there before lunch."

Kaoru nodded in agreement. They turned down the hall that would lead them to the library. The library was the first thing that popped into his head where they wouldn't get caught out of class. He didn't want to go to the bathroom again. The "almost kiss" passed through his mind again and he shook his head. He realized he probably wouldn't use that bathroom again for the rest of his days at Ouran Academy.

"Hikaru?"

He turned to Kaoru, but didn't stop walking. His head collided into something hard. He rubbed it and realized that they were at the library's doors.

"We're here," Kaoru stated as he suppressed a giggle. He opened the door, "Here you go clumsy."

"Ha. Ha," Hikaru grunted and stepped inside.

He was correct in stating the fact that there would not be many people in the library. The librarian and a couple of students chatted in a cluster near the tables. The twins slipped by them not wanting to be talked to and silently ascended the stairs to the second floor.

They were greeted by shelves and shelves of books that nearly reached the ceiling. Turning right they found their favorite secluded area. It was where they usually went when they skipped class. Besides the entry way, two of the "walls" were made of bookshelves, where the other was comprised of a giant bay window that faced the clock tower.

Once again silence stole over them. Hikaru sat down on the window sill staring at the clock tower. Kaoru made his way over to a book shelf and pulled out the first book which spine caught his attention. He flipped it shut after not finding anything of interest and shoved it back onto the shelf.

"You know Hikaru, they never write any stories about twins," Kaoru commented walking over to him.

"Hmm..." Hikaru shrugged.

Literature was not Hikaru's favorite thing. He often wondered why. Kaoru liked English and Literature and all that stuff. Meanwhile, he liked math and chemistry and physics. It was always so easy. There was usually only one answer, one thing you could say so that it would be true.

Words were so… bothersome. There were so many words that if he said the right words in just the wrong tone, he would get into trouble, which he often did. Being impulsive on top of it was ten times worse. That's what got him into trouble this morning… and he had rounded on himself again.

"You know that's why you stopped liking to read and to write," Kaoru continued and broke his train of thought again.

"Because I couldn't find a story about twins?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru nodded, "I'm still looking though."

"Then you should write one," he said, "The only twins I know are Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb."

"I could," Kaoru smirked, "But what would the story be about? The twin who kissed his brother?"

Hikaru's cheeks burned, "I didn't kiss you!"

"Who said it was you silly head?" Kaoru grinned and flicked his nose playfully.

"I- well… you know…" Hikaru started, but he just ended up frowning.

Kaoru burst out laughing, "It's funny to be on the other end of things every once in a while! I can see why you like it. It's cute when you're flustered!"

"Well it's even cuter when you're flustered," Hikaru pulled little brother onto his lap and he turned a small shade of pink.

"How is that possible? We look exactly the same," Kaoru pouted putting on his "uke" voice.

"I guess I'm just vain then," Hikaru replied, "I can't see myself flustered."

After this comment both twins shared a small laugh. Kaoru seemed content to sit lazily in his lap, but Hikaru was uneasy. The feelings from earlier were starting to set in again. He wanted to end them, but he feared there were only two options. The first was in his favor (which was what he was longing to lean towards), though he knew he had to go with number two. Before giving his words a second thought he just started blurting.

"I'm sorry for this morning Kaoru!" he hugged his twin tightly pressing his face into his back.

"But Hikaru," Kaoru started taking Hikaru's hand into his own, but his twin pulled away. It would distract him too much.

"I know we're twins! I know we're boys! I know it's wrong! I shouldn't have tried anything! I won't do it again!" he pressed his face harder into his back. Even now the smell of his twin dizzied his senses and he hated it. He wished he didn't feel this way! He wanted to box these feelings up and send them away.

Though he wasn't yelling anymore, Hikaru knew that Kaoru was allowing him to let out all his emotions onto him. He felt this wasn't fair to his twin. Kaoru always had to put up with his temper-tantrums and then try to make everything better. He was always more rational.

When Hikaru finally stopped gripping so hard onto him Kaoru pulled away from his backwards embrace. He leaned down pressing a hug onto his older brother.

"We've been together hand in hand through everything ever since the day we were born…We can guess what the other is thinking and we always confide in each other. You're the only person I truly trust." Kaoru whispered in his ear, "Can anyone else claim to have a deeper bond then we do?"

"Kaoru…" Hikaru's eyes burned from the tears that he was fighting.

"I love you Hikaru," Kaoru whispered.

He could never be sure (as he was crying by this time,) but he could have sworn that Kaoru had lightly kissed his cheek.

Hikaru could find nothing to say besides, "I love you too, Kaoru."

The last part was hard to write. I redid it like three completely different ways. Kaoru's little confession being the worst of it. I hope it wasn't too… corny… or sappy?

The next chapter Hikaru is up to his usual perverted ways again as they entertain the ladies (really just themselves) in Music Room 3.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter took a little bit longer to update because it is longer and I also had an all day orientation at school and work on top of it.

Thanks to all my reviewers – Miss Hal Gibson and RockerGirl0709 and to those who come back and review!

**Chapter Five – Library **

The clock tower chimed three marking that they had missed lunch and some more class time. They had spent the last few hours not doing anything at all. Kaoru would occasionally get up and go through the books, but he didn't seem to find one that interested him for more than a few minutes.

Hikaru watched him intently, but he never said a word. He was still letting his little brother's words sink in. He went over them word for words in his head. He wanted to be absolutely certain that he hadn't dreamed the whole thing up.

"Hey Hikaru! You're missing physics. Your favorite subject," Kaoru laughed, "Besides me of course!"

Hikaru looked up at his smiling twin. It was so contagious that he couldn't help but smile as well. All the fear that had been welling inside had finally dissolved. He grabbed Kaoru by the waist pulling him onto his lap again. His smile turned devious, something that his twin didn't see.

"Then I'll mix my favorite two subjects together," Hikaru held him tightly in place.

Kaoru looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"My hypothesis is when I tickle the subject, Kaoru Hitachiin. The subject will respond by the means of squealing," he slid his hands into position.

"No you wouldn't," Kaoru whimpered trying to get out of it, but Hikaru's grip was firm.

"But you like it when I TICKLE YOU!" Hikaru started his merciless onslaught of ticking his sides. Kaoru laughed trying to pull at his brother's hands, but to no avail. It took him all of about seven seconds before he let out a loud squeal.

"And my hypothesis was correct!" Hikaru laughed at his twin who slid further and further downwards trying to escape the tickles.

"Aw, stop it! Hikaru!" Kaoru cried out between giggles. He had slid so far down that he just had to look up to see his brother's face. "That's not fair! I'm sensitive there!"

"You're sensitive everywhere Kaoru," Hikaru leaned down cradling his head in his hands and pressed his lips onto Kaoru's. At first Kaoru didn't respond and he almost broke it off, but then his twin closed his eyes and pressed his own in response.

His kiss felt exactly how Hikaru had expected it to feel, but only million times better. His twin's lips were much softer than he had expected. He knew they were identical, but he didn't think his were like this. The texture was something else that he couldn't even imagine to begin with.

They broke away from it exactly at the same time. This was to allow time for Kaoru to turn around before becoming locked into another kiss. Hikaru slipped his hands behind Kaoru's head, his fingers becoming entangled into his twin's hair. Meanwhile, Kaoru slipped his arms behind his twin's neck pulling him closer.

Hikaru grew braver as they continued and he nibbled lightly on the edge of his bottom lip. His twin emitted a small whine that caused his lips to part. Finding no reason not to, when his twin made such pleasurable noises, (that were making him feel wonderful as well) entered his twin's mouth delicately with his tongue.

He ran his tongue through this unfamiliar part of his twin, feeling every place inside. This caused his twin to whine louder. Kaoru grew a little brave himself and he slid his own across Hikaru's. Hikaru felt a shiver that jolted throughout his body. His twin tasted amazing and he found himself wanting more.

He started to lean Kaoru backwards until he was lying down on the sill. Hikaru leaned over him pressing small kisses along his jaw and he fumbled with the buttons on his twin's blazer.

"Right here?!" Kaoru's eyes grew wide, "But it's getting later. There will be people in here and the Boss will come looking for us and…"

Hikaru took his tie gently tugging it until his twin lifted his head and they slipped into another deep kiss completely cutting off his little brother's objections. He didn't seem to mind anymore as he was now undoing the buttons, rather clumsily (as Hikaru was distracting him with their kiss), of his blazer and slid it back.

Hikaru pushed Kaoru's blazer off his shoulders and started on his white button-up. It didn't take long before he grew impatient with the tiny buttons and starting ripping at them, breaking off quite a few in the process.

"Hikaru! My shirt!" Kaoru complained.

"Is out of the way," Hikaru finished.

He was more interested at this moment of what was underneath his shirt. He pushed it back exposing Kaoru's smooth, pale chest. Scarlet flushed Kaoru's cheeks. Hikaru was about to deepen this blush when the sound of footsteps and laughter echoed through the second floor.

He backed off his twin and tried helping him button back up what was left of his white shirt, luckily for him Hikaru had only lost his patience halfway through, and it was covered by his blazer. Hikaru was straightening his twin's tie when Haruhi and Tamaki came around the corner into their little area.

"You naughty twins! This is where you've been hiding! We've been looking all over for you!" Tamaki scolded.

"Why?" the twins asked.

"You are five minutes late to the host club! Haruhi said that Hikaru went to the nurse and when we didn't find you I knew you deviants would be hiding out somewhere skipping class!" Tamaki correctly accused.

Hikaru glanced back at the clock tower. It was already time for the host club. He inwardly sighed; he would have to wait again before he could get Kaoru all to himself. Tamaki would never let them leave now that he found him, especially since he knew they had been playing hooky. Still, this did show that he cared in some ways. He did go to the nurse to check on him. After a quick look at his twin he saw that he noticed too. They grinned at each other.

"We'll then let's go Boss!" Hikaru said taking one of Kaoru's arms in his own and he walked by Tamaki and they thumped him on the head.

"What was that for?!" Tamaki barked at them rubbing his head.

They smiled at him and Kaoru teased, "You shouldn't keep the ladies waiting Boss!"

Hikaru and Kaoru charged out the door. Tamaki followed after them dragging Haruhi by the hand alongside him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Music Room 3**

By the time they reached the music room Kyoya was waiting at the door in the cosplay chosen for that day. He was sporting a violet boy's school uniform (or as the host club called it) "Commoner's High School Uniforms."

"Tamaki your three appointments behind schedule, Haruhi four, and Hikaru and Kaoru your three appoints behind," Kyoya tapped his pen on his clipboard.

"Sorry Mommy!" Tamaki cried, "Wait! Haruhi has more appointments than I do?!"

"Just take your uniform and go," Kyoya said, "You three as well."

"Oh and Hikaru did you notice that your blazer is unbuttoned?" Kyoya commented pushing back his glasses with his finger.

"Don't miss a beat do you Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru asked.

Kyoya smirked, "Your little stunt this morning earned you seven new guests. Nice job."

They grabbed their bags and headed for the changing rooms apologizing to their guests as they passed. Hunni-senpai and Mori-senpai were temporarily entertaining all of the guests. Hunni-senpai was dressed in a Kindergarten uniform instead of a high school one (that even included the bright yellow hat), while Mori-senpai was dressed in a dark blue high school uniform.

Hikaru sighed heavily thinking about how much longer it was going to take today than usual. H just wanted to go home and have Kaoru all to himself. He tried to console himself with the fact that he could at least play with Kaoru while they were hosting. Though he knew he had to control himself so as not to start kissing on his twin and removing his clothes… something that he was currently replaying over and over again in his head.

They reached the changing rooms. Hikaru stepped behind the curtain with Kaoru and the twins started to remove their current uniforms. He was so distracted by Kaoru it was hard to concentrate getting all the buttons undone on his own shirt. Kaoru on the other hand slipped his off quite easily after his big brother's altering. He was working on his pants when Hikaru pinned him to the wall.

"Hikaru!" You can't! This is a public place!" Kaoru quickly put on his "uke voice" and pushed his twin off.

"Oh but Kaoru! You're so cute in your little white undies!" Hikaru played along with Kaoru's game as he moved away from his twin and pulled on his commoner's high school uniform.

"Hikaru! How could you tell them what kind of underwear I wear!" he fake sniffled as he pulled on his own, "Only you're supposed to know."

At first Hikaru felt hurt that his twin pushed him away. Kaoru smiled and winked at him. They both sat down and slipped on their shoes.

"You're so impatient Hikaru," Kaoru whispered and kissed his forehead.

That settled it then, he would just have to wait. He hated waiting.

**I thought I was actually going to get through the whole host club part, but this library idea popped into my head as I was writing. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

I meant this chapter to come out faster, but my classes have started. College is very demanding of my time. Plus I've got a convention coming up in November (Bishie Con.)

Thanks again to all my reviewers!!!

Chapter Six - Host Club Happenings

Kaoru stood up and reached out his hand to help his twin up. Hikaru sighed as they neatly folded their clothes and put them into a bag. They left the changing room where Tamaki was crying because Kyoya had switched his and Haruhi's uniforms. She was wearing a green uniform that was a bit big on her, while he was wearing a girl's sailor uniform.

"Ha ha! Lookin' good boss!" the twins said in unison and flipped up his skirt as they passed.

"Eek!!" Tamaki grabbed his skirt and pushed it back down, "You horrible twins!"

"Aw so the Boss is a boxer boy," Hikaru announced which caused his fangirls to squeal.

Tamaki growled at them, "Haruhi we got the wrong uniforms!"

"I think it's better this way," Haruhi said flatly having no intention of exchanging uniforms with him.

"But Harrruuuuhiiii!" Tamaki cried.

"Oh wow Tamaki!" his customers were nowhere near as distressed as he was. They had eyes only for him and his very exposed legs, "You're so cute!"

This raised Tamaki's spirits a little, "You think so?!" They all agreed and he sat down with them. Though he appeared to be okay, he kept pulling down on his skirt uncomfortably every now and then.

Kaoru was still giggling as they reached a couch where their guests were seated. They, meanwhile, sat at a love seat across from them. Steam billowed from the instant coffee that sat on the coffee table between them. While Hikaru found the taste interesting, he and Kaoru would probably be the only ones to drink it. They sat down.

"How are you ladies doing today?" Kaoru asked the three ladies who sat across from them.

"I'm doing fine," one of the ladies spoke up, "How is your knee Kaoru?"

Hikaru was impressed that the girl would even remember to ask. He glanced up at her making a note to be a little extra nice to her.

"Oh well I'm okay now," he gave her a big sweet smile.

Hikaru decided to axe his last thought as a hint of jealousy crept up on him.

"Hikaru must have taken good care of you," she added.

This caused his jealously to subside a little and his thoughts changed course. He leaned closer to his twin, "Of course I take very good_ care_ of Kaoru."

Kaoru blushed and busied himself with pouring the coffee for the guests. The guests stared intently waiting for Hikaru to sweep him up and talk more about "taking care" of Kaoru, but today nothing happened.

Hikaru didn't trust himself and gripped the edge of the love seat with his fingers. Now the girls were determined to get the twins to commit a brotherly love act. This was a battle of wills that Hikaru really wanted to lose.

"Did you two come up with today's cosplay?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes, but it was Kyoya-senpai's idea to switch Tamaki and Haruhi's cosplay. That's why Haruhi's is too large. But doesn't the Boss look funny in a girl's uniform" Kaoru said. Hikaru gave a silent groan. He was setting them up for it and the worst part was he didn't even realize it.

"I bet Kaoru would be cute in a girl's uniform," the girl continued and all of them glanced Hikaru's way as Kaoru blushed.

Hikaru was silent for a moment as the image floated into his mind. He had just lost the battle and he couldn't stop everything from slipping out. _Damn it Kaoru_… _he is too cute_.

"You know Kaoru," Hikaru grinned advancing on his little brother, "You would be adorable in that girl's uniform."

"But Hikaru," Kaoru tilted his head, "I'm a boy. Would you rather me be a girl? Are you unhappy with me?"

Hikaru scooted closer and took his brother's chin in his hand, "Kaoru I would care for you no matter what gender you are! I was merely thinking that if you wore the girl's uniform, it would be easier…. access."

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru's eyes widened and he shifted on the cushion. Hikaru slid his arms around his twin's slender waist. He had to stifle a laugh as Kaoru gasped from the contact. Just because he had to be patient didn't mean he couldn't have some fun along the way.

Meanwhile, the girl's were squealing. They chattered on and on about random brotherly love and forbidden love between them. Hikaru had lost, but at the moment he didn't care. It all left him with an uncomfortable tightening feeling in his pants…

"Aw come here," Hikaru pulled his twin into his lap once again and squeezed him into a hug.

Kaoru gave him a surprised look and it changed into a small smile. This was only because of the girls. Hikaru could read what was under that cute expression. Everyone thought he was the mean one, but it was Kaoru who was mean one. At least he was upfront with how he felt. Kaoru hid everything. He could be smiling the nicest smile and just below the surface would be thinking the nastiest thoughts.

Kaoru was expressing this as he moved around on Hikaru's lap appearing to the girls to be merely making himself comfortable in his new seat. Hikaru on the other hand felt every grind that Kaoru dished out and he had to suppress a groan.

He didn't seem to be pleased by Hikaru's non-responsiveness and he bent down to the coffee table and took up a cake plate. Hikaru grunted as his twin "made himself comfortable" again.

"Are you alright Hikaru?" one of the guests asked.

"Oh I'm fine," he said giving his brother a glare.

Kaoru grinned at him as he ate his cake slowly. He let some of the creamy white icing linger on his lips. Hikaru's eyes widened. _Does he understand what he's doing to me_? His grin turned into a full-fledged I'm-totally-teasing-you smirk.

"You're so messy, Kaoru," Hikaru gripped his twin's chin in his hand, "Let me help you."

"Hikaru…." Kaoru said quietly as Hikaru licked a piece of icing off of his cheek. The girls squealed and nearly fell out of their chairs over this. Hikaru stared at his twin a moment before he started to pull him in for a kiss.

Instead of tasting icing covered lips, however, his brother had stuffed a rather large forkful of cake in his mouth, "Try the cake brother. It's extra delicious today. You ladies should try some too."

The girls had disappointed looks on their faces, but not nearly so as Hikaru. He slowly chewed the mouthful of cake and swallowed it.

"Sorry Hikaru. I had to have a turn to tease you. Be a good boy now," Kaoru whispered in his ear. Hikaru gave him a sour expression, but he complied. Kaoru gave him a quick, unnoticed peck on the cheek and he slid out of his twin's lap.

Hikaru sighed. He just couldn't get a break. He gave Kaoru lustful glances every chance he could, but his twin seemed to be unaffected. He checked his cell phone and found that the host club's activities were finally drawing to an end. _You just wait until we get home, Kaoru_. _There will be major repercussions for that… _

The ladies gathered their things and they were the first to leave music room three for the evening, followed quickly by Haruhi who needed to stop by the market before it closed. That left the rest of the host club to clean up. The Boss had set Hikaru and his twin to putting away tea sets, Kyoya-senpai was planning the next day's activities, Mori-senpai was setting the furniture back, Hunni-senpai was polishing off the last of the day's cakes, and the Boss himself was acting as "supervisor."

"Can we go now?" Hikaru complained as Kaoru packed away the last of the China.

"Call the car around," his twin responded, "I'm going to get homework from our chemistry teacher."

Hikaru moaned, "Homework!"

"And supper, and showering," Kaoru added laughing and hugged his twin.

And once again Hikaru would have to wait. He just wasn't sure how much more he could take….

I'm so sorry this took so long. This one is kind of boring compared to the rest of it, but my inspiration for this chapter slipped down the drain. The next chapter will be much, much better and somewhat longer. It will also be up much sooner.


	7. Chapter 7

…….. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooo uber sorry!!!!!!! I should've finished this months ago! It's been so long that I don't really remember what I was going to add to this story next. I think the best thing to do would be to finish it up with a final chapter! As promised – here comes the reason why I rated it M. *grin* Enjoy my first lemon writing!

**Chapter 7: Bedroom**

"Nah! Hikaru how do you do this!" Kaoru whined.

The younger twin was sitting Indian style in the chair at his desk. He was fresh out of the shower, his short, red hair still slightly damp. He brushed his bangs away in annoyance. His cheeks were a rosy color from a mix of his frustration and the heat from the shower. He scribbled out his latest attempt at solving his chemistry homework.

He turned to his twin who was returning from the bathroom. He leaned over Kaoru's chair pretending to look at the stack of papers on the desk.

"Like this," Hikaru placed a kiss on Kaoru' s neck.

Kaoru let out a whimper, "Hikaru, I… I have to finish!"

Hikaru sighed, "Fine. Fine. I'll help. It's easy any way."

He glanced down at his twin's homework. It made sense to him a second ago, but now the only thing he could think about was the taste of Kaoru's skin. He was hoping that his brother wouldn't object again, "You can do it later…" Hikaru grunted pushing away his twin's homework.

"But I have-"Kaoru was cut off by a soft kiss to his lips, "to…fin…ish.."

Hikaru grinned and pulled him into his chest, "Yes, I would like to finish."

He kissed him again, but this time he lengthened it by parting his twin's lips and using his tongue to explore. Kaoru let out a surprised yelp when he nibbled on his lower lip. Hikaru laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kaoru whined.

"How cute you are," Hikaru replied standing up; he knelt down and took Kaoru by the sides causing him to let out a little gasp. He laughed a little and hoisted Kaoru up.

He carried him to their bed. After setting him down he crawled onto the bed himself leaning over his twin. He pressed a kiss onto him going even deeper than the previous. Kaoru gripped his shoulders trying to pull his twin closer.

Both twins panted, Hikaru took Kaoru's chin tilting it up and gave him soft kisses along his jaw. His twin turned his head to the side and Hikaru continued kisses down his neck. His twin let out soft pleasant noises and shivered beneath him turning his already blushing skin a deeper shade of crimson.

Hikaru was glad that his brother only wore a pair of orange pajama pants to bed. It was easier than flustering with all those buttons of their school uniforms when he and Kaoru were at school. He slid his fingers over his twin's chest making sure he wouldn't object. Kaoru let out a small, strange gasp.

"Kaoru?" his finger steadied, "Do you want me to stop?"

Kaoru whispered, "Y-your fingers are cold, that's all."

Kaoru slid the icy digits into his mouth, touching them lightly with his tongue before starting to suck on them. Hikaru's hand twitched as Kaoru ran his tongue over his fingertips. He gave out a low groan and he gave him a small chuckle. He didn't want his twin to stop, but his growing want overcame him and he slipped them slowly out.

He brought his dampened finger around Kaoru's nipple teasing the sensitive area around it. He ran his tongue lightly over the tip of it. He could feel his twin jerk beneath him as it hardened.

"Ah!" Kaoru moaned loudly in response and covered his mouth with his hands.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" Hikaru teased as he smiled and flicked the reddened nipple.

"I...I …" For once Kaoru was lost for words.

"Do you like it?" Hikaru kissed his chest.

"…….Yes," his twin had squeezed his eyes shut and was blushing an even deeper shade of red.

"Nuh-uh you have to keep your eyes open Kaoru," Hikaru kissed his neck lingering there for a few moments.

Kaoru's eyes snapped open from his nipping, "Hikaru! That will-"

"Leave a mark where everyone else can see it," Hikaru teased.

"No….don't…. Hi-Hikaru!" Kaoru pleaded, but Hikaru had moved back to his chest and did the same thing there. This time when he lifted his head again there was a small purple spot on Kaoru's otherwise flawless skin.

"Hikaru…"

"Aw, Nobody will see it," Hikaru grinned.

He pressed another kiss to Kaoru's lips as he pulled his knee forward to go in between his twin's legs. Kaoru groaned as it pressed against him allowing Hikaru's tongue to enter his mouth again. While he did this his hand traveled south teasing his nipples and tickling his stomach on the way.

Hikaru could feel his twin's hardened member through the orange fabric. He ran his finger down the length of it. Kaoru let out the neediest whimper yet. Hikaru moved both hands to the top of Kaoru's pants and pulled at the top of them. Kaoru stopped him as he gasped for air.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" Hikaru asked immediately stopping. It was hard to do, but he would never force Kaoru into doing anything.

"I'm sorry….. I'm… just………….. a little….. a little…nervous…….," Kaoru said very quietly panting a little between words.

"Awww its okay," Hikaru reassured him, "I'm hard too."

Then Kaoru surprised him. He lifted his hand and touched it to Hikaru's pants and gently gripped his obvious erection. A small groan escaped Hikaru at which his twin giggled. "You are hard."

"Kaoru……" Hikaru scolded, "You should be a good boy now."

"You're not," his twin said as Kaoru stroked him again.

"I don't have to be," Hikaru smirked and he returned to his twin's pants. _Kaoru was going to regret teasing him_…

He thought it would be something easy, but tugging off a pair of pants from someone who was lying down turned out to be a little bit more difficult than he thought. He did revel in the fact that he'd pulled off Kaoru's underwear with it. Now his twin lay completely exposed in front of him. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Kaoru naked before, but he looked over his body more closely. The way it was flushed, his obvious need, and the way Kaoru's eyes, that mirrored his own, saw only him. They saw only each other.

He started to stroke Kaoru who responded by moaning and gripping the covers beneath him. Hikaru felt the swelled muscle become harder under his fingertips. He knelt his head down again taking the top of the hard member into his mouth and flicked his tongue over the tip.

Kaoru moaned loudly as his hips jerked in response, "H-Hikaru!"

Hikaru found it extremely pleasurable to hear his name said that way. He was enjoying the taste of the wetness that his twin had already expelled. He wanted to taste more, always wanting to taste more.

He started sucking and brining Kaoru's member in and out of his mouth. His twin cried out in pleasure louder and louder. Kaoru's back arched and his hips jerked trying to push it further and further in. Hikaru ran his tongue around it, sometimes letting his teeth lightly graze it, causing Kaoru to push so hard that his hands went to Kaoru's hips to steady them a little.

"H-Hikaru! Wait! I-I …." The rest of his sentence turned into a jumbled mess as he came.

Hikaru felt the warm and sticky liquid fill his mouth and swallowed it. He licked Kaoru's member cleaning off any excess. Both twins panted heavily.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru whined but Hikaru swept him into a hug and a kiss hoping that Kaoru would taste himself on his tongue.

Hikaru proceeded to slip off his boxer shorts. His aching member felt slightly better after being released from its tight confinement. He grabbed the hand lotion bottle from the nightstand.

"Wait," Kaoru s sat up and took the bottle. He squeezed a generous amount of it onto his own hands, "Let me do it."

His twin took Hikaru's member into his hands. He thought he was going to lose it when he ever so gently and slowly covered his erection with the lotion in massaging motions. Kaoru giggled as Hikaru groaned at every touch.

"You're sensitive too," he smirked at him.

"Not as sensitive as you, Kaoru," Hikaru took Kaoru's chin and pressed a light kiss onto his slightly swollen lips.

"….Hikaru.." Kaoru breathed as his twin leaned him forward onto his belly.

Letting a little lotion get onto his fingers Hikaru slipped his fingers between Kaoru's thighs spreading them without any resistance from the younger twin. He brought his fingers down to Kaoru's entrance letting them linger there for a moment.

He hesitated for a moment. He was afraid of hurting Kaoru. He looked at his twin's glazed eyes before sliding his index finger into him.

"Ah! Tha… Hikaru!" Kaoru was at a loss for words again. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly almost as if in pain. Feeling guilty, Hikaru started to draw his finger back out.

"No….. please… don't! Hikaru please," Kaoru pleaded drawing his hips downwards.

The guilt slipped away as quickly as it had come. Hikaru slipped it a little further out, "Please what?"

"Please…….. go…. Deeper…" Kaoru begged gripping the pillow underneath him.

Hikaru complied and let his finger delve deeper into his twin. He quickly became used to it and he whimpered. He slipped in a second digit. Kaoru winced a little spreading his legs a bit further apart, but begged for a third almost immediately after the second.

This was when he realized he had complete control of his twin. Kaoru moaned loudly beneath him begging for him to go ever deeper. He moved his fingers inside watching Kaoru follow each motion.

He slipped his fingers out of his twin who cried out as he did so. Hikaru hugged his twin as he positioned himself on top of him at his entrance. He kissed Kaoru first on his back and then moved to his neck, his cheek and finally to his ear. Kaoru shook beneath him his moans had turned to heavy panting.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru breathed quietly.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru slid himself slowly inside his twin. He could feel the heat and tightness as he became enveloped by his twin.

"Nuh.. Ah!" Kaoru cried out gripping the covers beneath him.

"I'm sorry Kaoru," Hikaru whispered into his ear.

"Hika… please… I… just want to be yours." Kaoru said quietly.

Hikaru couldn't resist anymore. At his twin's words he began to thrust slowly into him holding onto Kaoru's hips as he did so. It wasn't long before Kaoru began to match his thrusts with him. Hikaru's hands slipped back to Kaoru's member and once again it had become hard. His thrusts had become harder. Soon he was hitting the spot that made his mirrored half moan wildly in pleasure.

"Hikaru I think I'm going to come again…." He whispered.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru said as he reached his limit. He released himself inside of his twin just seconds before Kaoru released again onto the covers beneath them.

For a moment the twins were both still and panting. Both of them were trying desperately to catch their breath as they held themselves up. Hikaru could feel Kaoru shaking, threatening to collapse from exhaustion. He pulled himself out of his twin as quickly and painlessly as he could.

Kaoru fell forward into the pillows. Hikaru laid down beside him lifting up one arm for his brother to crawl over to him. Kaoru scooted to him and he wrapped his arm around his little brother holding him close to his chest.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru mumbled into his chest.

"Are you alright Kaoru?" Hikaru asked looking down at his brother's head.

His twin nodded and looked up, "Now I'm yours Hikaru… I love you."

He placed a tiny kiss to Hikaru's lips. Hikaru squeezed his twin embracing him tighter.

"I love you too Kaoru."

A long time in coming! This story is finally over! I'm happy and sad at the same time. I do have an idea for a sequel and a couple of one shots which I started a long time ago and I really want to finish. All of them pertaining to the twins of course. The sequel however would come from Kaoru's point of view rather than Hikaru's. He was a lot fun to get into the mindset of though.


End file.
